dudethatsmyghostfandomcom-20200223-history
Billy Joe Cobra
Baruch Cohen, stage name Billy Joe Cobra, was a former sensational rockstar and one of the deutertagonists of the show. The Wright family moved into the Cobra Mansion not long after Billy became a ghost, and Billy became best friends with Spencer Wright, his distant cousin. Together, the both of them get prank-style revenge on those who wrong them, work to improve Spencer's image, and sometimes just hang out together in a fit of "bro time". Overall, Billy's main goal seems to be having as much fun as possible, which causes many problems for poor Spencer to clean up after. However, he never turns his back on a friend when he can help it, and can (usually) save the day. Billy is voiced by Darren Foreman, who's also known as Beardyman. Fame and Talent Billy Joe Cobra is an out-of-this-world rock star. And while his fanbase may seem over-publicized and his music overrated, he definitely has the musical talent to back it up. As a pop star, he is talented in the vocal fields of singing and beatboxing, as well as capable of playing the guitar, the keytar, and the piano. He appears to be a talented disc jockey and has been seen with mixtapes. He also appeared to have went through a stint in acting, having starred in the movie Going Ape. Spencer Wright, a professional-grade skeptic, greatly respects Billy's singing. Jonah Tyler Taylor, a modern pop star based on Justin Bieber, is a major fan of his as well, and says he's always been inspired by whom he calls the "greatest pop star of all time". (Billy, naturally, was very touched by the sentiment.) Of course, not everybody loves the Cobra. Principal Ponzi calls him a joke, as well as uncreative, in Cuckoo's Nest. A tourist in Billy Joe Cobra Museum called him a "hack that only knew two chords". Plenty of music video directors found it in them to hate Billy Joe due to his diva-like nature. Cobraheads Billy's fans are a force to be reckoned with. They, along with a few other things, annually gather on February 21st in front of the Cobra Mansion to pay tribute to the anniversary of his first hit single, Loving You Is Easy. This continues even after his death. Jonah Tyler Taylor is a notable Cobrahead, having sang at least one BJC cover in his entire career. Madame X is also a Cobrahead, though leaning more towards the "mental institution candidate" side what with her scheming to capture Billy's ghost. Naturally, the biggest Cobrahead out there is Billy Joe himself -- regardless of any challengers' opinions otherwise. Billy's Hits See also: Songs. Purportedly, many of his pop hits were about "girls and sunshine and big yachts and money". However, nearly all of the songs we've seen were about Billy's narcissism. *''Loving You Is Easy (Because You Look Just Like Me), his first hit single, topped the charts for around 37 weeks straight, but has never been played on the show. *''You Love Me, I Love Me More was covered by JTT in the episode Phantom Of The Popera. *''Bromazing'' is a song about how great Billy is. Billy sang part of it in Billy's Achilles. *''Best Day Ever is known to be a song about "girls and sunshine and big yachts and money", but it was never heard. Spencer and Billy teamed up to make a music video for it. *''P.S. I Love Me, I'm Still In Love With Me, and'' I Am The Sunshine of My Life'' are all "BJC classics" mentioned in Billy Joe Cobra Museum, but have never actually been heard. Personality Billy Joe is pretty well up on the hottie-scale, and he knows it -- to the point of blatant narcissism. This gives him a huge ego, good for the stroking. However, he can (usually) put his self-absorption aside if his bro is in danger or needs help. He also seems to be an understanding individual, being able to put personal grievances aside for important situations, such as an event where Spencer wants to impress a girl. (Regardless, Billy's acknowledgement of others' agendas is practically nonexistent, giving him somewhat poor tact in handling aforementioned important situations.) He isn't particularly street smart, since all his life people have been doing things in his stead and kissing up to him. He's also somewhat gullible, evidenced by his being fooled by Sam Hoover's disguises and getting hoodwinked into doing Spencer's homework for him. In addition, Billy is incredibly easily distracted and has a short attention span that only serves to get him and his homebods in trouble. Despite this, he is shown to be relatively intelligent, and has surprisingly good memory. He knows some school material incredibly well because he has personal experience with the subjects covered. Billy is incredibly prone to throwing diva tantrums if Spencer either doesn't stop him or makes him start them. He doesn't seem to regret them afterwards, suggesting that this is a common occurence and he is used to them. He seems to crave attention from Spencer, as well as want to appease him. When scared, Billy clings to Spencer like a lifeline, and can only be seriously hurt by either the loss of his fans or the loss of Spencer as a friend. Only Spencer can talk him into doing things like letting crazed tourists into his mansion or hanging out with a geeky ghost who ends up accidentally one-upping him literally all the time. In addition, he is always willing to make it up to Spencer whenever Billy wrongs him. Interestingly, Billy doesn't seem to care much for anyone else. He respects Rajeev and Shanilla and enjoys hanging out with them, but he clearly prefers bro time with Spencer. In addition, he has no qualms with talking badly about people behind their back, or throwing Rajeev out of his house when Spencer decides to spend some time with just Billy. However, when all is said and done, Billy is a good friend to have. He'll do anything for his bro, and he's there, through thick and thin, for those he truly considers his friends. (Only his friends.) Abilities As a spectre with paranormal qualities, Billy often exploits the advantages granted to him. In addition, he has a few earthly talents of his own: *Billy's most prominent power is his ability to shape-shift. He has taken the form of a stereotypical Mexican person, a cheerleader, and a British schoolboy, along with a few other unusual characters. He's also shapeshifted into various animals, such as a dolphin in Pool Monster. However, all of his shapeshifts somewhat resemble him, so one can still tell that it's Billy. *Billy Joe can detach bodily parts like his hands with ease, as seen in Rock n' Home. He can also detach his talent capabilities, as he did in For The Birds, where he temporarily gave his singing abilities to Spencer so he could record a song. This particular talent capability detaches as Billy's actual mouth, as presumably all talent capabilities do. Luckily, whenever Billy needs his body parts back, he can just reach into the user and take them out. *One of his scariest talents is the ability to possess people (and possibly read their minds while he's in them). When this happens, the victim goes ghost-blue for a second and is a little dazed afterward. However, Billy either isn't good at reading minds, or he might have just made up the mind-reading aspect of possession, since what he "read" in Lolo's mind turned out to be incorrect. *Billy has super-human strength and speed, along with excellent memory and intelligence. However, the memory and intelligence are more than likely a result of his upbringing while he was still alive. Spencer in The Ghost of Spencer Wright did not gain anything other than strength, invisibility, and speed when he swallowed Billy's ectoplasm and became a ghost. *He can play almost any instrument used in rock n' roll, as well as sing, beatbox, and write lyrics. *Billy Joe appears to feels pain - drama queen that he is - though he doesn't seem to be able to be hurt by non-ghostly objects. Often, his shouts are instinctive and not actually from the sensation of pain. *He eats just as much as a regular human, though it is uncertain whether or not this is because he needs to or just force of habit. *He is intangible constantly, only in physical contact with those wearing items of his or those he chooses to be in contact with. *Billy almost always floats or flies, even when walking or running. He seems to enjoy having his feet just a few inches off the ground. *A strange ability of his is that he can emit ectoplasm. The plot line of several episodes involves him somehow transforming an everyday object into something problematic using ectoplasmic residue -- in the form of something like sweat, tears, or saliva. If he so chooses, he can pull ectoplasm off or out of himself to use for whatever nefarious purposes he and Spencer have cooked up. So far, it is shown that Billy's ectoplasm can bring technology to life as evil, villainous objects, cause a "werewolf hair" jacket to turn Spencer into a werewolf, and turn Spencer, himself, into a ghost, just like Billy. *In School Of Terror, Billy Joe gains the ability to move things with his mind. It is uncertain if this ability will be used in future episodes. *He also shows the ability to travel into the digital world, or through the TV to whatever he's watching. Trivia *As seen in Billy Joe's Last Fan, his favorite food is chunky peanut butter with the chunks taken out, which is really just regular smooth peanut butter. In Axe Maniac, he was shown to get visibly upset when Spencer refused to leave his video game to go replace his chunky peanut butter with smooth. *Billy loves Jane's triple fudge gut-busting lights-out brownies so much that he's willing to eat the batter right from the bowl. *He doesn't describe being in the Ghost Containment Unit as unpleasant, just weird. *Billy was somewhat of a bad boy and a social deviant. He says he left a lot of underwear lying around town while he was alive, and while looking in his book of hot ladies' phone numbers to get Spencer a suitable award show date, he lets slip that one of the hot ladies is actually an elderly woman. (He explains it away as a phase he went through while he was alive. It appears that the elderly lady was still elderly when he got her number.) * While the details of his death are never explained, he appears to have died young (he's physically over fifteen years old, at the very least). Some time after, he started haunting his own home as a ghost. *His favorite animal is the mystical Unicornpoise: half unicorn, half porpoise. *Billy is scared of horror movies; ironic, considering he's a real, live ghost. Billy is also scared of falling from great heights. **Even more ironic: he's scared of ghosts. *He'd never had gum before the events in Billy Blob. Nor had he ever actually looked at a calendar with his own eyes. He usually had people do those things for him. *Billy doesn't seem to think about being dead very often. He knows he's a ghost, realizes that he's dead (though he's sensitive about it when confronted with it), and understands how to be a ghost through and through, but when Spencer scolds him about his life-''time warranty with Tidy Tim, he initially doesn't understand what Spencer means. *The character of Billy Joe Cobra is likely based on real life rock star, Green Day vocalist Billie Joe Armstrong. He is both a rock star and an actor (Billy starred in the movie, ''Going Ape), same as Billie. This complements Spencer's comparison to Frank Wright. **Interestingly, Frank Wright and Billie Joe Armstrong seem to be just as close as, if not closer than, Spencer and Billy are; both of them are godfathers to their respective bros' offspring. *Despite the fact that Billy and Madame X's relationship consists of Billy evading Madame X's capture, Billy cannot survive without Madame X. He is so narcissistic that part of his mental well-being depends on knowing that he has a crazed fan: one that would stop at nothing to have him for themselves. *He only knows three chords on the guitar. Put in perspective with the fact that there are at least 28 commonly used chords, it makes one wonder how Billy Joe cranked out over a dozen pop hits before he was fifteen. *Billy's personal brand of cologne is banned in thirty-six countries because it makes anyone who puts it on irresistable. *He has been arrested twice: once for an incident in Jakarta, and once when he was trying to get some publicity. *So far, Billy has had himself made into: a wax statue, a bronze statue, and a cardboard cutout. *Baruch Cohen is a Jewish name, which means that Billy might be ethnically Jewish. Gallery View the gallery here! Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Images Category:Image Category:Pictures Category:Picture